The right to carry a legacy
by King kunta1407
Summary: From grandfather to son to grandson the legacy must always continue, but one must prove prove themselves worthy before upholding a legacy. This is a story where Naruto proves he is, was, and all ways will be worthy to carry a legendary legacy. strong/cold/totally awesome - naruto. pairings - narutoxoc. rated M for swearing and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first fanfic so if you with would like to point out something I did wrong please let me know**

 **Human speech:** "hi there" **Human thought: "** _hi there"_ **Bijuu speech: " bijudama" Bijuu thought: "** _ **bijuudama"**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was a blood bath, that would be the best way to describe it. Bodies lying everywhere, dead men and women. This was the site of the fourth shinobi war. The protagonist of the war was a man who called himself Tobi or other wise known as Obito Uchiha. Fighting along side him was none other then the Uchiha legend himself, Madara Uchiha. But, there was something wrong with this, seen as Madara was just sitting and patiently waiting for something to come or rather someone. They all took notice of this. They were the five kages, the four previous hokages, and the rest of the shinobi alliance. But, they had bigger problems than Madara. This problem came in the form if the ten tails or rather know as the Juubi no Shinju. This beast was the first ever bijuu, a beast only beaten by the Sage of the Six Paths. It fired round after round, volley after volley of bijudamas (tailed beast bombs), destroying the land scape in its wake. But then something happened that neither Obito nor the shinobi alliance had anticipated. The Juubi simple vanished. It was then Madara stood up and said: "He is finally here". Many were confused as to what he said but then they felt it. A presence only rivaled by Hashirama and Madara himself. Looking towards the east they saw it. A figure approaching them. As it got the closer they saw it was a man dressed up in the same type armor as Madara with a Gunbai strapped to is back and a three bladed scythe. The scythe itself had crimson red blades and a black handle bar. Once the figure stopped they saw who it was. The man had blond spiky hair, bright blue eyes and the most noticeable feature was three whisker marks on each cheek. This man was Naruto Uzumaki. They were shocked " _what the hell is going on"_ was the thought on everyone's mind. The Naruto in front of them said only one word "dispel", and when they looked at the "Naruto" that was with them this entire time they saw only smoke. Then Madara said: "It's about time you came here. I have been waiting to dance". Naruto said: "Forgive me for my lateness. I was saying goodbye to "them", before I came". Madara nodded and then said: " are you prepared for what is about to happen". "I am" he replied. "But first father put up the barrier" Naruto called out to his father Minato Namikaze, who nodded back and said: "Good luck son" and with that he threw up a barrier the biggest fight of Naruto Uzumaki's life had began.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Back with the shinobi alliance**

Everyone was shocked at what just happened. The Naruto that was fighting with them was not the real one, but they saw him use the kyuubi's chakra so how. "Genjutsu and seals" was what the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze had said and then they understood how. Then Tsunade Senju the Fifth Hokage asked: "why would Naruto do something like this? Deceive us all into believing that he was here with us. Why did he have a clone in his place? Why? Just please tell me why"? Then Minato said: "because the Naruto you all knew was not the real Naruto, the real Naruto the one fighting Madara that's the real one he has always been inside the Namikaze compound". "And how do you know this" asked Sasuke Uchiha. Minato smiled and replied: "because, myself and my wife where there would him. It was the main reasons as to why Orochimaru couldn't summon me at the Sand/Sound invasion". This shocked them even further. The Naruto they all knew was nothing more than a blood clone (for those who haven't figured it out). It was all a lie. Minato then said: "he only left the compound to go on missions outside the village. We have been teaching him since he was five along with his grandfather. This is why this war happened and why Naruto is now fighting Madara alone". Then Hashirama asked him what he meant and he replied: "this war and this fight is to see if Naruto is strong enough to carry the legacy of my father, the legacy of Madara Uchiha." Everyone was left shell shocked. Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage was the son of the Madara Uchiha and Naruto was his grandson. " _does that mean they had the sharingan this whole time."_ Minato surprised them and said: "yes we do have the sharingan or to more specific the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and we do not require taking someone's eyes and killing our best friend to obtain them." This shocked them even more but non more than Sasuke who simply said: "how." Minato smiled and said: "because we are pure blooded Uchiha's. Now then lets watch the fight shall we." The shinobi alliance all turned to look at the massive battle going on right before their eyes. the fight for the right to carry the legacy of Madara Uchiha.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And that's chapter one I hope you all enjoyed it. Next chapter will talk about Naruto from the beginning. Like I said this is my first fanfic so please send your reviews threw.**

 **This is King Kunta1407 signing off till next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys I'm back sorry for taking so long I had to go to college so I had zero time to update. So let's get on with the show.**

 **Human speech:** "hi there" **Human thought:** _"hi there"_ **Bijuu speech: "bijudama" Bijuu thought: "** _ **bijudama"**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Konoha, the Village Hidden in the leave, is where we find ourselves at this moment. The sound of people on the streets, venders and much more could be heard, but if one where to listen more closely they would hear the sound of someone crying.

The person crying is non other then a four year old Naruto Uzumaki the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, the Nine Tail Demon Fox, was sitting all alone on top of the Hokage monument, to be more specific, the head of the Fourth Hokage.

Now as to why, well the answer to that, is that he just got kicked out of the orphanage. You see Naruto is hated by the villagers for a reason he knew not.

Whenever he asks the 'old man' the Third Hokage he would always get "I don't know Naruto" or "people are just blind" or some other crappy excuse, but enough of that back to Naruto himself.

Naruto was having a bad day, well a normal day for him. He just got kicked out of the orphanage and is forced to live on the streets. He decides to go to the one place he knows he can show his emotions the Hokage monument.

Then all of a sudden he hears a noise behind him. He looks back and sees a mob headed straight for him. So he does the only thing he can do and that's run. He runs as fast as his small legs can carry him.

While running he finds a stair case leading to the forest above the Hokage monument. He runs up hoping to get away from the mob that is chasing him. As he makes it to the top one of the shinobi in the mob gets lucky when he tossed a kunai.

It grazed Naruto in the left shoulder causing it to bleed badly, but Naruto doesn't keeps running, till he makes it to the forest, and into the forest he goes, ducking branches on his way through. It continues until he reaches a large gate.

Naruto tries to open it but it won't budge. That's until his left hand touches it. The same hand that now has his blood on it. The gate glows blue then it opens. He runs in side. As he makes it past the gate the gate closes. He stops to rest. When he looks up, he sees a massive house. Thinking he will be safe he runs inside.

He opens the door closes it behind him. He is safe. He decides to look around the house hoping to find something to stop the bleeding in his arm.

He makes it to what he assumes is the kitchen. There he finds a dish cloth which he uses to stop the bleeding. While walking around he finds a photo album.

Curiosity got the better of him and he opened it. What he sees shocks him. The pictures inside the album are of the Fourth Hokage and a beautiful if not the most beautiful red haired women he has ever seen.

As he continues to look, a letter falls out. He picks it up and gets the shock of his life. It is a letter addressed to him. He decides to open it.

Now as to the reason why he can read at four years old it is because he had to grow up fast in order to fend for himself. When he reads it he gets shocked. It reads:

 _Dear Naruto_

 _Hello son. This is your mother. My name is Kushina Uzumaki. If you are reading this then know that I have died. But remember no matter what I will always love you._

(there are a few tear drops meaning she was crying when she wrote this). _Your father's name is Minato Namikaze. He is none other then the Forth Hokage._

 _There are two things I would like to tell you. The first the reason you are disliked. If you do not know then that baka Sarutobi has not told you._

 _The reason you are disliked is that you contain the Kyuubi no kitsune. Your father and I are so so sorry for the pain we have put you through but know that know matter what we will always love you. We know that this will be our last words to you so we wanted to give you what is rightfully yours._

 _In the bottom of this letter are two seals. Inside those to seals are all of our knowledge in the shinobi arts as well as some gifts from us._

 _Remember always protect those precious to for that is true strength._

 _Its time for me to go but remember we will always love you and we will always be there with you no matter what. Goodbye Naruto_

 _Love your mum Kushina_

 _P.S if you see a man named Jiraiya give him a real good kick for me._

He read the letter over and over just to make sure that it was real. I know some of you are wondering: "hey Naruto is four so how can he read" well he had to grow up real fast to survive that's how. But anyways,

Whipping the tears from his eyes and looking with renewed determination in his eyes he said: " kaa – san, tou – san I will be the best there is I will make you proud."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And that's chapter two. The next chapter will consist off Naruto's training and and how minato, Kushina, and Madara end up at the compound and how they are alive. So plz review and tell me what you think and also my new story called the three immortals is up plz read and review. This is king kunta1407 out.**


End file.
